


Kingdom Hearts in Disney World

by AverageNerd321



Series: Kingdom Hearts in Disney [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageNerd321/pseuds/AverageNerd321
Summary: What if the Kingdom Hearts characters came to Disney World?
Series: Kingdom Hearts in Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194461
Kudos: 1





	1. Destiny Islands Crew

Destiny Islands Airport was bustling with people running around to try and get to their gates. They get on their planes while others wait for loved ones or grab coffee. Sora groans as he drags his suitcase across the light blue tiled floor. 

"Why did we have to leave our Keyblades with security?" he asked. 

His best friend, Riku, groaned and said, "Because you were making a scene when you had to give it up. You know you can summon it back later, right?" 

"But the Heartless and Nobodies could attack the plane!" 

"You'll be fine, Sora. Stop being so overdramatic..." 

Sora's suitcase shakes and he opens it to reveal Donald and Goofy crushed inside. 

"Can we come out yet?" Goofy asked. 

"No, Goofy. People will think it's weird that I hang out with a talking cartoon duck and dog, even though no one has questioned it before." Sora said to him. 

"But it's hot in here and I hate being squished!" Donald said. 

Sora rolled his eyes, shutting the suitcase. 

"Hi, guys! King Mickey just wanted me to tell you both that he got the tickets." Kairi said, running up to them. 

"Jeez, the king is taking forever..." Sora said with a groan. 

Soon enough, King Mickey arrived with a folder as he carried his suitcase. 

"I got the tickets, fellas!" he said. 

Kairi went up to Sora's suitcase and asked, "Donald? Goofy? Are you...OH MY GOD!!!"

Riku looked inside to find Donald and Goofy asleep.

"What? They're just sleeping." he said to her. 

Kairi shrugged in response.

"Sorry, I thought they were dead..." 

"Can we just get on the plane?"

They made their way to the gate as Sora asked, "What's our flight number again, your majesty?"

"Flight 4 apparently." King Mickey said. 

"OH SHIT! NOT THE NUMBER OF DEATH!" Sora said in a panic.

Riku grabbed him by the collar and asked, "Whoa, what the hell do you mean by the number of death?" 

"There-There was this movie where a bunch of kids our age were told that the number four was cursed, so they all started dying. ONE OF THE KIDS' HEADS EXPLODED! And one of the girls burned alive in a tanning booth. I DON'T WANNA GET BURNT ALIVE IN A TANNING BOOTH!" 

Riku slapped Sora in the face. He knew for a fact that the adventures they've all had really messed with his head. 

"That was a movie, you idiot! It wasn't real!" 

"Riku, wasn't that a little too harsh?" Kairi asked him while comforting a sobbing Sora.

"No." Riku said. "Let's just get on the plane."

After giving their tickets, they boarded and Sora and Riku spent the entire flight playing video games.


	2. Organization XIII

**Meanwhile, around the same time...**

Xemnas groaned as he looked at his fellow Nobodies and asked, "Do you all have your...ugh, travel partners?" 

"I do!" Demyx said, raising Axel's arm. 

"Dude, seriously?" Axel asked him. 

"I have mine." Zexion said, glaring at Vexen, who was borrowing his Lexicon. 

Xaldin took a deep breath and asked, "You're mine, right, Xigbar?"

"Huh?" Xigbar asked as he looked up from a gun magazine. "Uh, yeah. Totally." 

"Um, who's mine again?" Xion asked. 

Lexaeus just raised his hand in reply. 

"Marluxia, you're with Larxene." Saix said with a hint of petty. 

"Seriously?! I'm stuck with Flower Boy?!" Larxene asked, electricity buzzing around her in rage. 

"I have mine..." Namine said as she held hands with Roxas. 

"And that leaves Luxord with Saix." Vexen said as he handed the Lexicon back to Zexion. 

"Wait, why do I have to be with Saix?" Luxord asked. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" Saix asked with a glare. 

Luxord just went back to his card game. 

"Uh, Superior? Why aren't you part of a group?" Roxas asked. 

Xemnas nodded and said, "Good point, number 13. I suppose I should be with you and Namine." 

"Whoa, what? Why don't you go with Saix, Larxene, or Axel? They're the ones who are most likely to go crazy." Roxas said.

"Flight 4 to Orlando now boarding." the intercom said. 

"That would be us." Marluxia said as they all boarded. 

However, they didn't know about the familiar faces near them...


	3. Sora and Co Arrive

**Several hours later...**

"Oh good..." Donald said with a groan as they stepped off the plane. 

"So, who won?" Kairi asked Sora and Riku, helping King Mickey with the bags.

"It was a tie." Sora said. "I think I'm getting better at this." 

"Don't get so cocky, Sora." Riku said while flipping back some of his silver hair.

"Gawrsh, you two were playing for hours. How many rounds did ya play?" Goofy asked as they went outside to get on the Magical Express. 

"Around three hundred and fifty!" Sora said with a grin. 

"Where are we staying again?" Donald asked, waiting for the bus. 

"The Riviera, I believe." King Mickey said. 

Soon, the bus pulled up and they got on. Kairi sat next to King Mickey while Donald and Goofy got into the seats in front of them together. 

Riku sat next to Sora, pulling out his game console and asking, "Want to go for another round, Sora?" 

"As long as I get to kick your butt!" Sora said. 

With that, they drove off.

* * *

Riku and Kairi were busy checking in while Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were relaxing in the chairs nearby. 

"Why did we have to trust Sora to go to the gift shop and cafe on his own?" Riku asked, groaning. 

Kairi shrugged and said, "He was the one to bring it up." 

Sora then came back with some bags in his hands. 

"Hey, guys! The cafe has these amazing brownies that you guys HAVE to try!" he said as he handed them out. 

Once Sora was done, Riku raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, where's mine?"

Sora scratched the back of his head while laughing a bit.

"You ate Riku's too, didn't you?" Kairi asked.

"I might have..." Sora said with a nod. 

Riku grabbed Sora and said, "DAMN YOU! YOU KNOW I LOVE BROWNIES!"

After pulling Riku off of Sora, they went off to their rooms.


End file.
